Telecommunications services are utilized with almost every home and business in the country. These homes and business rely on telecommunications services to provide voice, data, video and other services to their home and business. Unfortunately, no system is perfect and degradation or service failure occasionally happens. Telecommunications providers attempt to resolve such issues on the first indication of trouble and many times the issue is in fact resolved.
Unfortunately, there are occasions where there are intermittent problems or no root cause of the problem can be found. In these situations, a customer may experience multiple instances of service degradation or failure, and such instances may occur after the customer has been told the problem was fixed. This leads to increased customer frustration and dissatisfaction with the service provider. Additionally, a many hours of testing are typically spent on testing, which is very costly to the telecommunications provider and frustrating to the customer. Testing work may be allocated to different work centers as each work center attempts to find the problem and fix it. These additional tests can result in many hours of manual testing, and if the problem is not quickly corrected, service level agreements can be exceeded causing the telecommunications provider to provide refunds to the customer.